Take Him Out!
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Crossover dari berbagai macam Anime terkenal. Bagaimana bila para cowok-cowok keren dari berbagai anime dipertemukan tokoh anime cewek yang sedang mencari jodoh? chet it out! XD
1. Chapter 1

Anime crossover, take him out!!

Hi!! Dika chan disini!! Panggil kurii-chan aja dech... ehehehe.

Nah, kali ini saia yang merupakan author baru yang tak berpengalaman ini akan menulis sebuiah cross over dari berbagai macam anime..

Di chapter ini, saia akan menuliskan para chara dari beberapa anime yang saia pilih untuk mengikuti acara take him out ini...

Dika: pengumuman-pengumuman... saia akan membacakan hasil dari para tokoh yang lolos seleksi dan berhak ikut take him out ini!!! Nah, dimulai dari anime... yugi-oh!!

Para chara yugi-oh deg-degan saat saia mulai membacakan nama-nama chara dari anime ini yang lulus seleksi...

Dika: yugi mutou, yami yugi, katsuya jonouchi, kaiba seto, ryou bakura!!! Dengan ini 5 orang dari anime yugi-oh!!

Honda: oi!! Kenapa gua nggak diikutin?!

Dika: malez ah.. kamu nggak ada keren-kerennya sih... -_-

Honda: hikz...

Marik: truz, napa gw gak diikutin coba?! Mau kena shadow realm dari millenium rod gw, hah?!

Dika: justru karena itu, bahaya banget klo ada kamu...

All: yup. Sang author benar.

Dika; lalu, sekarang dari bleach...

para chara dari anime bleach pada nggak peduli karena mereka sebenarnya nggak berniat ikut acara nggak penting ini...

Dika: ichigo kurosaki, renji abarai, toushiro hitsugaya, byakuya kuchiki, dan... ***** ishida. Dengan ini total 5 orang dari anime bleach!

Ishida: woi...!!! kenapa nama saia ada ***** gitu??!!

Dika: ehehehe... sebenarnya, saia lupa ama nama kamu, ishida... -_-

Ishida: appah!?? Saia yang keren ini, ampe dilupain nama kecilnya!!?? Apa kata dunia!!

Ichigo: dunia bakal bilang klo elo itu narsis bangett!! Narsisnya super-nggak-ketulungan!!!

Byakuya: interupsi... kenapa saya, dimasukin juga ke acara ini...? saya.. SUDAH PUNYA ISTRI.

Dika: ah, nggak papa!! Lagian si hisana ntu udah mati kok!! Buat apa dipikirin... BLETAKK!!!

Sang author dilempar rukia dengan kon. Akibatnya kepala author jadi benjol yang bila ditimbang, berat benjolnya mencapai 1 kilo.

Dika: adoh!! Sakit nie!! Udah!! Selanjutnya dari anime naruto!!

Para tokoh anime naruto terlihat boring, hanya naruto saja yang terlihat antusias.

Dika: naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, kakashi hatake, sai, Neji hyuuga, rock lee, shino aburame, shikamaru, dan.. udah ah!! Ini aja!! ... dengan ini total 7 orang dari anime naruto...

Dika: lalu, dari anime eyeshield 21... sena kobayakawa, yoichi hiruma, ryokan kurita, monta, riku kaitani, kazuki juumonji, agon kongo, kid, kakei, dan emm... ini total 10 oang dari anime eyeshield 21.

Para tokoh naruto yg nggak kepilih: appah!!?? Kok di eyeshield malah orangnya ada 10!!?? Kenapa kita Cuma 7 doank!!??

Dika: kalian nggak lihat klo chara di yugi-oh malah Cuma kepilih 5??

Dan ucapan tajam sang author membuat para tokoh naruto membisu...

Dika: huh! Tahu rasa kalian! (sang author jadi bad mood nie..)selanjutnya dari the law of ueki!!

Kosuke ueki, seichiro sano, robert haydn, anon, haiji.. dengan ini total 5 orang dari anime the law of ueki.

Ueki: malez ah, saia mundur aja... mending bersihin taman...

Dika: (borgol tangan ueki) ueki, ntar klo kmu mw ikut saia hadiahin pohon jambu punya nenek saia deh...

Ueki: horee... mau deh...

Dika: huff... hampir saja. Lalu dari kekkaishi. Yoshimori sumimura, gen shishio. Dengan ini 2 orang dari anime kekkaishi.

Yoshi: hmm.. ngapain sih, kok kekkaishi diikutin segala? Kan nggak banyak chara yang bisa diajakin ke take him out?

Dika: ehehehe... itu.. tentu saja karena ada gen!! Saia kan nge-fans ama gen!! Kyaa!!! I love u pull!!!! XD

Gen: (nendang muka author yang nyosor ke mukanya) orang gila...

Dika: aduh.. tambahan lagi, dari hayate no gotoku... hayate ayasaki, wataru tachibana. Dengan ini 2 orang dari anime hayate no gotoku...

Dika: sekian!! tapi, request untuk chara yang diikutkan acara ini saia terima!! Tolong sebutkan nama chara dan asal anime...!! juga untuk chara single yang cewek, saya juga menerima request!! Request pasangan juga boleh lhoo!! Tapi usahakan pasangannya berasal dr anime yg berbeda!!!

Nah, karena tempat di take him out terbatas utk 30 chara, di chapter depan saia akan menampilkan 30 chara yg ini dulu, yg kurang akan tampil di chapter selnjutnya... ^^

yugi mutou

yami yugi

katsuya jonouchi

kaiba seto

ryou bakura

ichigo kurosaki

toushiro hitsugaya

byakuya kuchiki

ishida

naruto uzumaki

sasuke uchiha

kakashi hatake

Neji hyuuga

rock lee

sena kobayakawa

yoichi hiruma

ryokan kurita

monta

riku kaitani

kazuki juumonji

kakei

ishimaru

Kosuke ueki

seichiro sano

robert haydn

haiji

Yoshimori sumimura

gen shishio

hayate ayasaki

wataru tachibana

nah, untuk 7 orang dibawah ini, akan saia tunda kemunculannya.

shikamaru nara

renji abarai

sai

shino aburame

agon kongo

anon

kid

nah, nantikan chapter selanjutnya!! _


	2. Chapter 2, season 1

Ok!! Sebentar lagi studio pinjaman dari stasiun tv indosiang bakal siap.

Nah, sambil menunggu, saia akan balas repiew!!

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: ehe... saia dapat ide waktu lagi lihat mama saia nonton acara take him out pas malam-malam...

Yugi: tapi, dika-san... apa nggak terlalu banyak nih chara nya??

Dika: jujur sih, saia juga kebingungan.. tapi biar mirip, ya saia pas kan 30, malah ada yang kemunculannya harus ditunda...

Yami: turut simpati pada shikamaru-kun, renji-san, sai dan shino-kun, agon-san, juga anon-chan dan pak kid yang kemunculannya ditunda...

Lalu, disclaimer dari saia!!

Dika: eh, tahu nggak sih?? Yugi-oh DM, eyeshield 21, bleach, naruto, the law of ueki, dan berbagai macam unsur-unsur anime yang ada disini itu asli punya saia!! XD BLETAKK!! (ditabok pake botol aqua oleh Yami)

Yami: maaf, yang benar adalah semua para tokoh ini bukan milik author gila dan bego ini, tentunya, kalian pasti sudah tahu para chara disini milik siapa, dan... tentunya sang author ini Cuma numpang pinjem chara doang!!!

Yugi: dan bahkan sang author in nggak bayar biaya sewa chara-nya... -_-

Nah, mari kita masuk ke acara take him out animanga version!!

Dika: hai, para pembaca (penonton) sekalian!! Disini, sia dika the WINGed kuriboh, host acara ini!!!

All: nggak tanya!!!

Dika: diem!! Terutama kamu, Yami!!

Yami: eeh...?? kok saya yang kena??

Dika: karena saia lagi sensi sama kamu!! Salah sendiri tadi bilang kalau saya bego ampe 2-3 kali!!

Yami: ..... *kena, nih saya. Pasti bakal jadi sasaran si author itu terus...*

Dika: Nah, langsung saja, mari kita panggilkan wanita single yang pertama, wanita single, tunjukkan dirimu!!

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek, masuk ke panggung diiringi dengan musik lagu 'bunda' by melly goeslow....

Dika: kita sambut, mamori anezaki!!!!

Semua para chara eyeshield, khususnya angggota tim devil bat pada melotot. Sampai Hiruma pun saking kagetnya juga ikut melotot.

Devil bats: kok bisa!!??

Mamori: perkenalkan, saya mamori anezaki. Saia adalah manager tim deimon devilbats dari anime eyeshield 21. hobby saya adalah bersih-bersih, makan kue sus, dan saya punya anak... ehm, maksud saya adik, bernama Sena.

Sena: *cengo....*

Dika: nah, tentukan pilihanmu, mulai dari sekarang!!

Ternyata banyak juga lampu yang nyala, total ada 16 orang. Tak usah disebutkan karena saya malas...

Dika: wah, banyak juga ya ini, mamori!!

Mamori: ehehe..

Dika: nah, selanjutnya video perkenalan dari mamori...!!

Layar terlihat, video diputar, dan anehnya, entah kenapa yang terputar malah rekaman pairing HiruXmamo. Bahkan ada adegan ciumannya juga! Mamori gelagapan, dan tak disangka, Hiruma senyum-senyum sendiri di podium. Sedangkan sang author dan para pria single lain mimisan.

Dika: ukh... hentikan.. videonya!

Video dihentikan, lalu sang author yang masih berusaha menghentikan mimisannya itu mulai angkat bicara.

Dika: ehem, maaf karena tadi ada kesalahan pada pemutaran video... jadi, langsung saja tentukan pilihanmua... dari sekarang!

10 orang mematikan lampunya... sisanya adalah 6 orang. Naruto, renji, jonouchi, sano, ishida, dan.. tunggu! Ada Hiruma?? Lampu di podium Hiruma menyala??!!

hiruma: memang kenapa? Nggak usah lebay deh! Dasar author sialan!!

Dika: ukh... nah, mamori, sekarang kamu matiin lampu di podium sana supaya sisa 3!!

Naruto: oy!! Nggak tanya alasan saia kenapa milih mamori nie??

Dika: nggak usah ah.. malez.

Lalu mamori mematikan 3 lampu. Lampu naruto, jonouchi, dan lampu sano. Lho?? Kok lampunya hiruma nggak dimatiin??!!! Jangan-jangan... mamori udah ngincer Hiruma??!!

Dika: lhoh, Mamori??! Jangan-jangan kamu... ngincer Hiruma?!

Mamori: eeh...??! nggak!! Nggak kok!! (sweat drop)

Dika: *wah, pasti ada apa-apanya nih...*

Dika: nah, sekarang sisa 3 orang. Renji, Ishida, dan Hiruma. Silakan pertanyaanya, Mamori!!

Mamori terlihat berpikir sejenak... dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, doa telah mendapat pertanyaan yang tepat!

Mamori: baiklah...

Dika: eeh!!?? Cepat amat mikirnyaa!!

Para tokoh eyeshield: nggak tahu klu Mamori itu pinter apa??!!!

Dika: udah ah!! Silakan kamu tanya, Mamori!!

Mamori: pada waktu christmast bowl, tim mana yang menjadi lawan devilbat??

Semua pada bingung cari jawaban, Cuma Hiruma yang kelihatannya tahu jawabannya...

Dika: *ehm... kok pertanyaannya gitu sih?* baiklah, saya menuju ke Renji!!

Renji: aduh... saya sih, sempat lihat anime eyeshield di 'dobol tv', tapi saya

lihatnya Cuma sampai yang deimon vs... eh? Deimon vs siapa yaa??

Dika: nah, dari pada buang waktu, mari kita ke Ishida!!

Ishida: (langsung buka komik eyeshield 21, yang entah dia dapatnya dari mana) emm... lawannya, Hakushu dinosaurus. Tim yang kaptennya adalah Marco...

Dika: huakakakak!! baiklah, beralih ke Hiruma!! (ketawa setelah dengar jawaban Ishida)

Hiruma: khehehe... aku tahu jawabannya, tapi klu dibocorin disini, nanti para pembaca komik dan penonton setia eyeshield 21 bisa kecewa karena diberitahu ceritanya sebelum mereka membaca...

Semua orang pada sweatdrop waktu mendengar jawaban Hiruma, tapi juga mangut-mangut karena kalau dipikirkan, benar juga kata-kata Hiruma. Nanti kalau sudah tahu kan jadi nggak penasaran lagi? Lalu, sang author kembali angkat bicara...

Dika: ehm, Mamori, matikan satu lampu!

Mamori: OK!!

Mamori pergi ke podium Hiruma. Sepertinya dia akan mematikan lampu di podium Hiruma, agar salah paham tak berkelanjutan. Tapi, Hiruma terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Mamori. Mamori terkejut, dan langsung beralih ke podium Ishida dan tanpa basa-basi mematikan lampunya...

Dika: yap, kenapa kamu mematikan lampu di podium Ishida?

Mamori: karena, si Ishida itu, sudah tadi jawabnya nyontek buku, salah pisan!!

Ishida: lhoo?? Jadi jawaban tadi ntu salah??!

Dika: ya iya lah bego!!

Mamori: pertanyaan selanjutnya... nama aslinya Monta itu siapa?

Dika: renji!!

Renji: eh? Kok saya terus sih yang mesti jawab duluan??!

Dika: jangan banyak bacot!! Cepet jawab!!

Renji: ehm... klo nggak salah, ada taro-taro nya gitu... ehm, taro snack? Tarokichi? Rawon taro?

Monta: hiks... bisa-bisanya ada orang yang nggak tahu nama saya yang keren max ini... T_T

Dika: huakakakakak!! Sudah!! dasar bego!! Beralih ke Hiruma!!

Hiruma: sebenarnya, kita sudah banyak yang tahu nama asli si monyet sialan itu, tapi biarkan itu jadi misteri. Karena saya yakin klu masih ada yang nggak tahu. Jadi, biarkan para reader mencari jawabannya sendiri!!!

Readers: huu...!!! payaah...!!

Dika: tenang, tenang! Nah, silakan matikan 1 lampu, Mamori!

Lagi-lagi Mamori menuju podium Hiruma, tapi Hiruma tiba-tiba menyahut tangan Mmori dan menekankan tangannya pada tombol lampu di podium Renji (yang kebetulah podium Renji terletak di sebelah podium Hiruma)

All: HAAAHH!!!

Dika: aduh, ini tidak sah... !!??!!

Hiruma menatap author dengan tatapan iblis! Tentu saja author yang ketakutan langsung mengesahkan pasangan HiruXmamo ini (padahal pasangan harus berasal anime yang berbeda)

Dika: sudahlah! Silakan menuju ke romantic room!!

Hiruma menggendong mamori (bridal style) menuju romantic room...

Dika: ukh... seram sekali. Hampir saja saia kena kutukan Hiruma, padahal kutukan saia yang ke Yami kan belum selesai...

Yami: kok saya lagi!? Dendam amat sih! Gara-gara dibilang bego 2 kali juga, mau langsung ngutuk saya!!

Dika: soalnya saia ntu nggak bego!! Kamu itu juga, jangan mentang-mentang kamu pharaoh ya, seenaknya menghina author!!!

Yugi: sudaaah!!! Dika-san, tolong panggilkan wanita single selanjutnyaa...!!

Dika: huh! Wanita single, cepet tunjukin dirimu!!

Muncullah seorang gadis yang... pendek, dengan diiringi lagu 3rd opening songnya yugi-oh, 'wild drive'. Sang author langsung tutup telinga, karena nggak suka banget ama lagu yang satu itu. Setelah sang gadis muncul di panggung, gantian para tokoh yugi-oh yang pada teriak-teriak nggak jelas...

Yugi-oh chara: RE, REBECCA!!!

Rebecca: yup! Rebecca disini!

Dika: hai, Rebecca-chan!! Silakan perkenalkan dirimu...

Rebecca: yup! My name is Rebecca Hawkins, i am bla bla bla bla, and bla bla bla, so, i am bla bla bla bla, and pople who i love, is... Yugi Mutou!!

Dika: eeh?? Jadi kamu mengincar Yugi-chan ya, Rebecca-chan??

Rebecca: yup! Tapi, peluang masih terbuka kok buat para cowok laen!! ^^

Yugi: aduh, gimana ya...? tapi saya...

Dika: nah, tentukan pilihanmu, dari sekarang!

Para lampu berguguran (emangnya bunga?). terkihat lampu byakuya, riku, yugi, dan wataru menyala. Total 4 pria single.

Dika: eh? Lampu byakuya menyala?? Kok bisa??!

Byakuya: ehm, kebetulan, saya pingin punya anak, jadi klo mau Rebecca pingin saya jadiin anak angkat saya...

Dika: DASAR BEGO!! Ini acara buat cari jodoh tauk!! Bukan buat cari anak!! Rebecca, matiin aja tuh lampunya!!

Rebecca: aye aye, sir!!

Langsung Rebecca tancap gas dan matiin lampu di podium-nya Byakuya...

Dika: nah, sekarang, kasih pertanyaan!!

Rebecca: OK!! Nah, kenapa kalian milih saya??

Dika: dari Wataru!!

Wataru: soalnya, umurnya seperantaran!!

Dika: Cuma itu?? Baiklah, beralih ke Yugi-chan!!

Yugi: emm.. anu, sebenarnya...

Dika: ya?

Yugi: gimana ngomongnya nih...?

Yugi sibuk berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Yami mulai hilang kesabarannya dan mengambil alih...

Yugi: begini lho ya!! Yugi itu nggak suka Rebecca!! Dia Cuma nggak mau menyakiti hati rebecca, jadi dia tetep nyalain lampu!!

Rebecca serasa tertimpa batu yang beratnya 100 kilo saat mendengar ucapan Yami. Yugi Cuma tertunduk karena dia memang tak ingin menyakiti Rebecca. Sementara Yami menutup mata setelah mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya, guna menahan emosinya...

Semua terhening... tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Beberapa menir kemudian, akhirnya Riku mulai angkat bicara juga.

Riku: yah, mungkin kau sedang frustasi, nona Rebecca. Tapi, aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku memilihmu, tentunya adalah karena kau sangat manis. Dan, nona yang manis tidak pantas bila bersedih seperti itu...

Kata-kata Riku membuat Rebecca terkejut. Lalu tersenyum penuh misteri. Sang auhtor kembali berbicara...

Dika: nah, rebecca, matikan 1 lampu...

Rebecca: tapi... tapi Yugi masih menyalakan lampunya kan!!? Jadi akulah yang berhak memutuskan!!!

Yugi: eh...? tapi... aku...

Yami: huh! Tak tahu diri!!

Rebecca tersentak lagi oleh kata-kata Yami yang memang sangat tajam. Belum lagi Yami juga men-death glare Rebecca. Hal itu membuat Rebecca sedikit gemetar.

Dika: huh! Dasar iblis!! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu!! Tega amat sih sama anak kecil!?

Yami: huh! Yang namanya cinta itu, tidak bisa dipaksakan tahu!!

Dika: ooh... begitu? Klu gitu, lihat deh!! Nanti kamu bakal saya tambahin penderitaannya!! (di fic reveal the forbidden memory)

Yugi: sudahlah... ini salahku... Rebecca, maafkan aku... tapi, ini semua memang hak mu. Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu...

Rebecca: apapun keputusanku!! Aku tak kan menyesal!!

Rebecca berjalan. Menuju sebuah podium, dan mematikan sebuah lampu...

Yugi: eh!? Rebecca??

Rebecca: huh!! Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, ya apa boleh buat!! Lagipula masih banyak kok yang suka padaku!! Lihat saja Riku dan Wataru!!

Ternyata Rebecca mematikan lampu di podium Yugi. Rebecca manjulurkan lidahnya ke Yugi. Yugi yang tadinya agak shock tersenyum lembut, Rebecca membalas senyuman Yugi dan kembali ke panggung.

Dika: hiks... mengharukan sekalii...!! :') saia tak menyangka kalau kamu itu berjiwa besar, Rebecca!!!

Rebecca: tentu saja!! Nah, pertanyaan selanjutnya! Apa kelebihan kalian??

Dika: kali ini, ke Riku!!

Riku: tentunya dalam hal berlari! Jadi, kalau nanti kau mencoba pergi dariku, aku akan mengejarmu dan meraih hatimu!! ;-)

Sang author tertohok oleh ucapan gombal Riku. Rebecca tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Riku.

Dika: ukh... dasar anak SMA. Memang beda sama saia yang masih SMP... nah, pindah ke Wataru!!

Wataru: ke, kelebihan...? eh? Aku... kayaknya tidak...

Wataru berpikir. Mencoba mencari kelebihannya di sela-sela sifatnya, dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu...

Wataru: kelebihanku... eh..? me, melawak?

Dan para chara di take him out ini langsung ber sweatdrop ria. Bahkan klu keringatnya ditadahi, 1 tangki di kereta pertamina bisa penuh oleh kumpulan keringat itu!! Dan langsung saja tanpa diperintah author, si Rebecca langsung mematikan lampu di podium Wataru. Dan akhirnya jadilah pasangan RikuXRebecca...

Dika: wah, inilah pasangan RikuXRebecca!!!

Para chara yang tadinya sweatdrop langsung keplok-keplok (baca: tepuk tangan) dan menyalami Riku. Lalu Rebecca menjemput Riku dan bergandengan tangan sambil melambai-lambai ala miss uniperce pada para penonton.

Dika: nah, mari kita tanyakan ke ustad cinta... eh? Ustad-nya belum ada... huff klu gitu, kita merekrut dulu. Dan sang ustad bakal muncul di season depan!! XD. Nah, sekarang mau ada iklan lewat, jadi silakan tonton iklannya dan acara akan dilanjutkan minggu depan!!! XD

Readers: busyet dah!! Jadi ceritanya kita-kita nie disuruh nonton iklan ampe 7 hari lagi!!??

To be continued

Panjang sekalii fic inii??!! Huff... saia bahkan sampai butuh awktu 2 hari untuk menyelesaikannya... sampai pegel... *_*

Ahahahaha!!! Akhirnya selesai 1 chapter di season pertama ini!!! Wuah, saia tak menyangka klu Rebecca bakal jadian sama Riku!!! XD

At last, ReAd & RePiEw please!! (sperti biasa, pinjem wajah innocent Yugi)


	3. Chapter 3,season 1

Yaak!! Kembali ke acara take him out animanga version, setelah anda melihat iklan selama berminggu-minggu....!!

Yugi: wah, para penonton pada ketiduran...  
Yami: terang nunggu iklan acara ini saja, sampai setahun... (gak selebay itu lagi)  
Dika: yah, mohon maaf.... -_-, OK!! Disclaimer dari saia!!!

Dika: tahu nggak sih, sebenernya, para tokoh disini ntu adalah... punya... punya... punya SAIA!!!

BLETAKK!!

Yami: huh!! Minggu kemarin udah ditabok, sekarang cari gara-gara lagi!!!  
Dika: aduuh... busyet!! Berdarah nie kepala saia!! Kamu naboknya pake apa, Yami??!  
Yami: pke... botol. Tapi kali ini botol kaca, bukan botol aqua... -_-  
Dika: appah...!!??  
Yugi: maafkan author kami, sebenarnya para tokoh di take him out animanga version ini adalah punya para pengarang manga/animenya masing2... -_-. Dika-san hanya pinjam mereka saja kok...

Lalu, saia akan jawab repiew!!!

Sora Tsubameki:  
Ehehehe.. tapi saia pusingnya setengah mati waktu bikin fic ini... soal Yugi dan Yami, saia akan bikin hal yang khusus bwt mereka!! XD jadi, saksikan terus take him out animanga ini dan baca juga fic saia yang reveal the forbidden memories, karena nanti akan ada hubungannya dengan fic saia yang ini... ^^

Yami: promosi tuh....

debby4869  
Ukh, untuk soal update, maafkan saia krn update kali ini ampe molor 1 bulan-an. Soalnya monitor saia mblhedhos dan bla... bla.. bla...  
Ehe... kebetulan, di rumah nenek saya (yang bersebelahan dgn rumah saia) ada pohon jambu air. Jambunya maniisss banget... tentunya ueki yang suka pohon (??) tertarik untuk memiliki pohon jambu saia, jadi ya saia manfaatkan kesempatan ini utk menariknya ke acara ini...

Ueki: jambunya enak...  
Ai: ueki!! Jangan makan melulu!!! Acaranya keburu mulai nih...!  
Dika: sekian jawab repiewnya, dan kita buka acara take him out animanga version ini!!! XD

" hai, para pembaca (penonton) sekalian!! Disini, sia dika the WINGed kuriboh, host acara ini!!!", sapa sang author.

All: tuh kan! Pembukaannya gini lagi!!

"Tenang-tenang. Kita akan melanjutkan acara take him out animanga version ini!! Tapi, sebelumnya mari kita tengok dulu ruang PDKT (atau apalah!!)

Ke ruang PDKT...

"nah, penonton, disini ada HirumaXMamori dan RikuXRebecca!! Pertama, dari HirumaXMamori. Bagaimana PDKTnya??", tanya author setelah masuk dalam sebuah ruangan.  
"mau PDKT gimana?! Kita kan udah kenaal!!??", Mamori hampir kehilangan kesabaran.  
"ihh... saia disentak Mamori. Baiklah, menuju ke RikuXRebecca!!"  
"eh? Soal Rikkun?? Yaa... dia keren dan.. romantis bangeeet!!", ucap Rebecca.  
"oh? Aku keren ya? Kamu juga manis kok, Rebecca...!", Riku mencium tangan Rebecca.  
"oohh...! gentle (atau gombal??) sekali si Riku ini! Ternyata, pria yang mendapatkan 2 wanita single pertama berasal dari anime eyeshield 21 semua!! Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke panggung utama!!", ucap sang author sambil keluar adri ruangan.

Si author keluar sambil lari-lari sekuat tenanga kayak orang lari maraton, dan akhirnya berhasil sampai setelah 2 jam kemudian...

"hosh.. hosh... maaf, lama... uhuk, saia capeekkh...", sang author hampir pingsan.

Dan kemudian rubuhlah author yang sebenarnya bertubuh lemah itu. Belum lagi tadi kehilangan banyak darah setelah ditabok Yami. Untungnya si yami sempet menopang tubuh author yang terjatuh disebelahnya itu.

"huh... hei, kau tidak apa... APAA!??", Yami terkejut. Ternyata si Sena juga sudah menangkap si author dengan devilbat ghost-nya, tapi malah mendaratnya di depan author sehingga authornya tambah rubuh.

".....", muncul urat dikepala Yami.  
"jangan bikin bebannya jadi tambah berat, udang sialan!!", Yami membentak Sena. Sena sedikit kaget karena Yami meniru panggilan Hiruma padanya.

"maap...", Sena kembali ke podiumnya.  
"nah, sekarang, gimana nie?", tanya yang lain.  
"uh.. aku tidak tahu.... -_-,", ucap Yami agak bingung.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah soerang manusia berwajah tertutup topeng puppy yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kita-kita disini...

"I, ITU KAN SI AUTHOR!!??", semua orang pada shock.  
"ahoy!! Bagaimana keadaan disini?! Sorry tadi telat! Untungnya sih,ada robot yang menggantikanku... oh, baterainya habis yaa??", ucap si author membuat semua orang pada sweatdrop, merasa tertipu tadi.  
"jadi, yang ini itu robot?!", suara Yami menggelegarkan panggung.  
"ya, iyalah! Ntu saia pinjem dari Dian, Ambeg, Pipit, dan Rizal, temen saia sesama anggota KIR. Kami yang bikin lhoo! Hebat kaan!? ", sang author menjelaskan panjang-lebar tentang rancangan robot yang tergeletak di tangan Yami.  
"sialan! Awas kau yaa!! Beraninya kau menipuku!! Dasar author gilaaa!!!", pecahlah kemarahan Yami.

Semua oarang yang naik darah pada melemparkan sampah ke author. Malah, ueki merubah sampah jadi pohon dan melemparnya ke author. Sayangnya sang author berhasil menghindar.

"curang!! Kok naskahnya dibikin kmu bisa menghindar?!", Yami merasakan ketidak-adilan.  
"ya iyalah!! Saia kan si author gitu!! Kan nggak lucu klu cerita terputus gara-gara saia ketiban sampah (+pohon)!!!", sang author menjulurkan lidah.

"sudah-sudah!! Sekarang kita lanjutkan saja acara take him out animanga version ini!! Kita panggilkan, wanita single ke-3!! Wanita single, tunjukkan dirimu!!!"

Keluarlah seorang cewek usia 13 tahun, dengan background ost naruto: no boy no cry. Lagi-lagi si author menutup telinga karena lagu ini agak berisik. Cewek berambut abu-abu pendek itu memasuki panggung.

"hai, namaku Sakuya Aizawa, tentunya, aku ini anak orang kaya, dan menginginkan pacar yang kaya dan pintar!!!", ucap Sakuya penuh percaya diri.  
"nah, ini Sakuya dari manga hayate no gotoku! Anaknya pintar melawak lhoo!! N pria single, tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang!!", ucap author tanpa dosa karena tadi telah membohongi semua orang.

Terlihat lampu menyala. Ada Ryou, Kakashi, Robert, Jonouchi. Total 4 orang.  
"kita ke Ryou! Kenepa kamu milih Sakuya?", tanya Author penuh semangat.  
"ooh... tentunya karena butuh hiburan.", jawab Ryou singkat.  
"wah wah!! Tersisa 4 orang!! Nah, Sakuya, di babak 2 ini, mau nampilin video, atau mau performence??", tanya sang author.  
"tentu saja performence! Aku akan memainkan lagu, berjudul kanon dengan piano!!", ucap Sakuya.

Tentu saja, meskipun Sakuya adalah orang yang jarang terlihat serius, Sakuya tetaplah nona besar yang serba bisa. Sama dengan sepupunya, Nagi Sanizenin. Permainannya bisa dibilang sangat bagus. Membuat semua orang terpukau.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK", suara tepukan mengiringi selesainya permainan piano Sakuya.  
"terimakasih", senyum bangsawan Sakuya membuat semua orang terpana.  
"uwah! Hebat sekali!! Nah guys, tentukan pilihanmu, dari sekarang!!", ucap sang author sambil terkagum-kagum pada Sakuya.

Ternyata... tak ada yang mematikan lampu!!! Sakuya memang hebat, permainan pianonya tadi dapat membuat semua orang terpukau...!

"wah! Nah, Robert, kenapa kamu nggak mematikan lampu...?"  
"oh... yah, aku suka musik. Lalu, permainan dia tadi bagus, meskipun ada yang salah di bagian ini... lalu nadanya tadi fals waktu memainkan bar ke 2, dan..."  
"TUEEET!!!"

Oh? Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata, itu adalah bunyi dari lampu di podium Robert. Ternyata Sakuya langsung mematikan lampu Robert karena gregetan dihina Robert, apalagi ada kata 'fals' yang bikin Sakuya naik pitam.

"yah... si Sakuya ini memang paling benci kalau direndahkan, jadi hargailah dia!! ^^,", ucap sang author, mencoba menghangatkan suasana.  
"yah itu benar! Langsung saja ke pertanyaannya, oke!! Lagu apa yang paling kalian sukai!!??", tanya Sakuya yang masih dalam keadaan bad mood.  
"aku-aku!!! Aku dulu yang jawab!!", Jonouchi angkat tangan dengan semangat seperti layaknya anak TK.  
"i, iya... silakan deh... -_-,", ucap sang author dengan ekspersi agak ilfil waktu lihat tindakan Jonouchi.  
"aku yaa...!! suka banget ama lagunya 1st opening naruto yang 'rocks'!! soalnya lagunya keren banget tuuhh!!! ", ucap Jonouchi dengan semangat.  
"oh... aku belum pernah tahu lagunya, pinjem mp3 dong! Biar kudengarkan dulu!!", ucap Sakuya menanggapi jawaban Jonouchi.

Lagupun didengarkan.... sang author pasang senyum kecut lantaran lagunya rocks ntu juga agak berisik...

*mendingan pke lagunya harmonia, 2nd endingnya naruto...*, begitulah batin si author saat lagunya malah diputerin di panggung.

"ukh... sudah. Hentikan lagunya. Lumayan, tapi agak berisik...", ucap Sakuya seraya memberi kode untuk menghentikan lagu uang diputar.  
"akhirnya!!! Ada juga yang sehati dengan saia!! :')", saking bahagianya, si author sampai nangis-nangis.  
"yah... bagaimana dengan Ryou?", Sakuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryou.  
"ehm... aku sih, suka lagunya yugi-oh, yang 4th opening, judulnya warriors. Lagunya bagus kok... ^^", ucap Ryou sambil melancarkan jurus 'innocent smile'-nya.

'kawaiii....!!!!', batin semua orang yang ada di studio.

Ryou memang memiliki tingkat keinnocent-an setara dengan Yugi. Makanya jadi manis gitu...

Lagu pun diputar. Kali ini, sang author tidak tutup telinga karena lagu ini lumayan bagus...

"yurete iru omo kage ni....", sang author pun mulai nyanyi-nyanyi GJ.  
"wah. Lagunya lumayan...", ucap Sakuya yang sudah selesai mendengarkan lagu.  
"nah, sekarang giliran lagu kesukaanku kan?", tanya Kakashi.  
"yup!! Terserah deh, mau lagu apa nie??",tanya si athor.  
"lagu favorit saia itu yaaa... bukan berasal dari Jepang, tapi berasal dari luar negri!!", ucap Kakashi sambil berlagak sok pinter.  
"wah, lagunya apaan tuh!? Bikin penasaran aja...!!", ucap beberapa orang khususnya dari kubu naruto bersamaan.  
"hmp... lagunya sangatlah terkenal di negaranya, sayang penciptanya kini telah wafat. Namun saya masih sangat menyukai lagu ini.", Kakashi mulai mendongeng dengan gaje-nya.

"lagunya adalah... TAK GENDONG!! By: mbah Surip!!!!", ucapan Kakashi membuat semua pada jaw drop.

Lagu tak gendong pun mulai dimainkan. Sebagian besar orang jadi joget2 gaje. Termasuk author kita yang sinting ini. Aa juga yang hanya bisa melongo gaje, seperti si imut Yugi. Sedangkan, ada juga yang sebenernya udah gregetan pingin ikut joget, tapi masih sok jaim. Kaiba, Yami, Byakuya, Gen, de el el.

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!! Gue naksir ama lo! Lucu banget!!! Ternyata kau sangat berbakat dalam hal MELAWAK!!!!", tanpa disangka-sangka si Sakuya malah langsung memilih Kakashi. Yang dipilih Cuma nge-peace-in jarinya (^^V)

"Lha? Teruz peraturannyah??", semua pada swt.  
"yah sudahlah.. kan ini acara bebas gituh! Jadi gak masalah juga klu Sakuya mau langsung milih Kakashi!!!"(author dilempar kunai)

Sayangnya tuh kunai meleset, dan nancep tepat di kepala Yami...

"jambret!! Lu gila ya mau bikin naskah kayak gitu beneran!! Hapus adegan kunai itu!!!!", Yami memukul kepala author dengan harisen pinjaman dari Sakuya.

"cih... ya gitu deh. Pokoknya, sekarang resmilah pasangan Sakuya x Kakashi!!! Nah, silakan kalian menuju ruang PDKT!!"

Kakashi menggendong Sakuya di punggung (??) dan berjalan meninggalkan arena...

"ah... gaje sekali pasangan tadi yaa... nah, sekarang mari kita sambut wanita single ke 3!! Wanita single, tunjukkan dirimu!!!", ucap author dengan lebaynya.

Munculah sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda, dia muncul dengan pembawaan yang sangat anggun dan tenang. Sesuai dengan iringan lagu berjudul akai ito, 1 ED dri anime Kekkaishi.

"nama saya, Tokine Yukimura..."

Lantas terdengarlah suara gebrakan meja dari podium Gen dan Yoshimori. Mata mereka terbelalak. Gak nyangka banget klu cewek se-anteng Tokine malah ikut acara beginian.

"To, Tokine..!!?", Yoshimori menunjuk-nunjuk Tokine.  
"!!??!!", Gen hanya menatap Tokine dengan ekspresi horror.

Apakah segitu anehnya bila kekkaishi kita yang namanya Tokine Yukimura ini ikut acara Take Him Out Animanga version?? Namun, bila dipikir-pikir, tak mungkin juga gadis macam Tokine mau ikut acara beginian.

"kenapa kalian segitu kagetnya??", Tokine men-death glare Yoshimori dan Gen.  
"ah.. hahahaha. Nggak kok, nggak salah...", Yoshi swt.

"ehm! Daripada kita buang2 waktu, silakan anda perkenalkan diri dulu...", ucap sang author yang sudah mulai bosan dengan acara gaje ini.  
"baiklah. Tokine Yukimura, 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA. Keahlian adalah menggunakan tekhnik kekkai dan saya ikut acara THO ini adalah untuk merubah nasib (??)", Tokine memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat, padat. Dan jelas.  
"yaa... begitulah! Dan guys, tentukan plihanmu... dari sekarang!!", sang author mangomando para peserta.

Terlihat cukup banyak lampu menyala. Seto Kaiba, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryokan Kurita, Ishimaru, dan Yoshimori Sumimura. 7 orang tersebut masih bertahan.

"whoo... eh, Yoshi juga masih nyalain lampu?? Jadi masih suka ama Tokine toh ceritanya...", author menggoda Yoshimori.  
"e, enggak!!! Ikh! Aku Cuma kelupaan matiin lampu!! Aku matiin deh sekarang!!!" Yoshimori  
"whoo...!! pasti ntar nyesel tuh...!", sang author menyindir Yoshimori.

"nah tokine, untuk mempersingkat waktu kamu gak usah pake acara unjuk kemampuan segala! Sekarang langsung matiin aja lampu-lampu para pria single ini dan sisakan 3 yang menurutmu terbaik!!", sang author langsung dilempar sampah.

Tokine mulai berkeliling dan mematikan lampu dari beberapa orang. Pertama, matilah lampu Sasuke Uchiha, lalu Ryokan Kurita, dan terakhir, lampu Ichigo Kurosaki.

"awww!!! Nah, sekarang kamu kasih pertanyaan deh Tokine!!"  
"emm... tentukan nilai X untuk persamaan 2x= x+ 5!!", Tokine memberi pertanyaan mengenai materi persamaan linear 1 variabel.  
"a... apa gak kegampangan soalnyah? coba ke Kaiba deh..."  
"ehm.. menurut perhitungan komputer gw, jawabannya adalah 5!!!", ucap Kaiba pede.  
"oke! Ishimaru..."  
"eh.. bentar.. saya hitungin dulu..."

1 jam kemudian....

"halah!!! Bisa gila kita nungguin si Ishimaru!!! Langsung aja ke Byakuya!!"  
"eh... maap, tapi di jaman saya dulu gak ada materi macam gini... -_-", jawab Byakuya dengan jujurnya.

"eh? Lhaa... tokine, matiin deh 1 lampu...", sang author memberi instruksi.

Maka, dengan kuasanya, dimatikanlah lampu Seto Kaiba, sang CEO sombong yang kejam dan keji.

"kok... lampu gw yang dimatiin?!", Seto protes.  
"saya gak suka, abis tadi kamu ngitung gitu aja pake laptop! Terlalu bergantung ama alat!!", ucapan Tokine membuat Seto tertohok.  
"ahahahaha!!! Ternyata gitu toh...! yaw udah! Sekarang kasih pertanyaan lagi, Tokine!!"  
"yang kedua, seandainya pas kencan nanti tiba-tiba ada ayakashi muncul, apa yang kalian lakukan?"  
"ishimaru!! XD", sang author menunjuk Ishimaru.  
"eeh...? saya sih, gak tahu harus ngapain...", jawab Ishimaru dengan sangat sederhana.  
"uh, kalo saya... tinggal tebas aja pake 1000 sakura..."  
"nah, gimana Tokine?"  
"saya milih... byakuya ajah!!!", setelah mengucap hal itu, Tokine langsung mematikan lampu podium Ishimaru dan berlari k arah Byakuya dengan geraka slow motion yang terkesan sangat lebay.

"hup.... akhirnya terlahir pasangan Byakuya x Tokine!!!"

Nah, selesailah chapter ini dan saksikan saja pesan2 berikut ini!!

Sekarang, saatnya kita balas repiew!!! (part 2)

Messiah Hikari:  
Ahaha... saia juga sih, jujur aja gak ngarep banget klu Yugi jadian ama Rebecca!! XP. Hahaha... menurut rencana gila saia, memang Yami dan Yugi ini bakal ga punya pasangan dalam waktu yang lama... tapi nanti klu ada yang cocok ya saia pasangin ama cewek laen. Atau klu gak ada kita jodohin aja mereka!! X3  
Hmp...? take him out... yaoi version...? cring... (entah kenapa dapet ide) ide bagus!! Tapi... hmm... kapan2 aja dulu.. soalx saia msh px utangan fic YGO vs Beyblade...  
Thx 4 repiewnya yaaa, messiah-san... jangan lupa repiew lagii...!!! XD

edogawa Luffy:  
Untuk ustad cinta... kita nantikan saja kemunculannya di season 2!! XD  
Ehm... luffy dan Nami... sama Ran juga...  
Luffy dipasangin ama Nami...?  
Hmmm.... klu iya sih, berarti Nami dimunculinnya di season 2...  
Ehe... arigato 4 repieww..

nonohana kizure:  
What?! Abis UAS ada ujian lagi?? Whoo...!! apa gak pusing jadinya?? (dilempar papan oleh guru d skul nonohana-san)  
Yeah!! Hiruma banyak ngomong *beeep* ya... XD  
Ahaha... saia doakan anda bisa masuk!!! (masuk ke mana sih?)  
Ishida... ishida Uryuu!!! Astojim!! Bisa2nya saia lupa akan nama yang jelek(?) itu!!! (dipanah Ishida)

Ikh! Yami bener2 bikin ilfeel!!! Terxta gak Cuma saia saja yang biasanya dibilang bego!!! Jadi pingin ngeroyok Yami deh!!!  
Yami: apa sih salah gue... =.=,

Untuk Riku, hmm... rasanya dia jadi OOC berat yaa? 0_0  
Aneh juga kalau dia ampe segitunya ke Rebecca...  
Ahaha... untuk soal Hiruma... jangan ditanya deh. Nanti saia bisa ditembak ama bazooka punya dia... -_-  
Aduh... maapkan saia tentang update!!! TAT  
Thx 4 repiewnya... yg ini juga tolong direpiew yaaa...

Ai Kirizu:  
Hinagiku... si ketua Osis idaman di hakuoh...  
Suzuna... cewek agresif nan gaje di eyeshield 21...  
Tokine... aww!! Iya iya!!  
Sakura... (huegk!!!) *muntah krn bayangin Sakura yang jadian ama Naruto* ja, jangan sampai nantinya dia dipasangin ama Naruto...  
Hinamori... aduh, kayaknya harus dipasangin ama hitsugaya nih...  
Rangiku... sangat cocok buat fic ini!!!  
Yeah!!! Request anda akan segera dikabulkan oleh author yang cantig (?) dan baik hati ini!!!

Vi ChaN91312:  
Ehehehe...  
Terimakasih bwt repiewnya, Vi-chan.. XD  
Saia tunggu update dari crossov anda yang YGO ama Harvestmoon...! XD  
Yg ini tolong di repiew juga yaah... (puppy eyes)

Hhee...  
Saia undur diri dulu...

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~  
Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


	4. Chapter 4, season 1

"WUAHAAAII! HALO SEMUAAA! XD" Sambut sang author.

"Kembali di acara kesayangan (?) kita, Take Him Out Animanga Version!" Sang author menambahkan.

"nah, setelah adanya iklan panjang ini, saia akan melanjutkan acara ini! Saat ini, telah tersisa 3 wanita single di season 1! Dan, sebentar lagi mereka akan dihadapkan secara bergiliran dengan sisa 26 pria single disini! XD nah, sudah siapkah kalian semua, para pria single?"

"NGGAAAK..." Seluruh pria single menjawab kompak.

"... Ma, masa bodo! Pokoknya lanjutin aja acaranya!" Sang author emosi.

"Aaa... Dika-chan... Anda lupa sama disclaimernya..." Yugi mengingatkan.

"Haduh... Masa' kalian semua pada ga tahu asalnya semua ini dari animanga mana?", author yang lagi stress langsung marah-marah.

"-_-" Yugi terdiam.

"HADHOH! IYA IYA! YUGI-OH PUNYA KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, NARUTO BUATAN MASAHI KISHIMOTO, BLEACH JELAS-JELAS BUATAN TITE KEBO! KLU EYESHIELD 21, YANG BIKIN... RIICHIRO INAGAKI! TERUS THE LAW OF UEKI NTU PUNYA BUNG FUKUCHI TSUBASA! YANG BIKIN KEKKAISHI, NGGAK TAHU! KLU HAYATE NO GOTOKU, YANG BIKIN NTU BUNG HATTA KAAAN! PUAS KALIAN! PUAS, PUAS, PUAAASS!", sang author mengamuk gaje.

"Kok yang bkin kita dibilang 'tite Kebo'?" Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Weks! Salah tulis yah... maaf, yang bikin ntu 'Tite Kubo'... iya kan? Aduh... gomenasai..!" sang author sujud ke duo Tite Kubo.

"Ukh... Jadi selama ini sang author yang cinta banget ama Shishio ini kagak tahu siapa yang bikin Kekkaishi? Payah banget!" Ucap Yoshimori sambil menangis (?)

"BLETAKKK!"

"BRAAKK!"

Apakah yang terjadi? Ooh... ternyata dengan kompaknya sang author kita yang sinting dengan sang setengah ayakashi bernama Gen Shishio lagi menggeplek si Yoshi...

"Hei, setan(?)... tadi siapa yang kamu bilang payah...?" Tanya sang author dengan wajah dingin, sambil mendeathglare Yoshi. Tatapannya terlihat sangat psico.

"Dan jangan seenaknya kau menjodohkan (?) aku dengan author gila ini..." Tatap Gen tak kalah seramnya dengan sang author.

"Ja, jadi... Kau tak mau kalau dipasangkan dengan aku yang imut dan cute ini, Gen!" Sang Author meratap gaje dengan narsisnya.

"Bisakah Kau diam dan mulai saja cerita ini...?" Ucap Gen dengan dinginnya.

"Baiklah, disini acara Take Him Out Animanga Version! Sekarang, telah tersisa 3 wanita single di season 1 ini. Nah kita panggilkan saja wanita single ke-5, wanita single, tunjukkan dirimu! XD"

Kali ini, terdengar lagu theme song doraemon. Hampir semua orang jadi sweatdrop. Kira-kira, orang sperti apakah yang akan muncul?

"Inilah, Hinagiku Katsura!"

"...Salam kenal.." Ucap Hinagiku sedikit blushing.

Hayate menganga, sedangkan Wataru malah keplok-keplok gaje.

"Wah, Hayate kaget tuh. Yah.. habisnya memang bukan tipikal Hina-chan banget kalo ikut acara ginian... -_-" Gumam sang author.

"Ha, habisnya... Aku mau cari pacar...!" Sembur Hinagiku.

"Weks! Ketua osis hakuoh mau cari pacar?" Semua penggemar setia Hayate no Gotoku pada heboh.

"Ah, Jangan lebay! Ayo dimulai saja acaranya!" Hinagiku mengamuk.

"Yah, sesi pertama! pekenalkan diri anda! XD"

"Nama saya Hinagiku Katsura, ketua OSIS Hakuoh..."

"Hinagiku takut ketinggian dan tak mau kalah, orangnya suka pada Hayata!" ucap seseorang.

"IZUMI!" Hinagiku terejut.

"Ehehehe..." Izumi tertawa dengan culunnya seperti biasa.

"Wah, sepertinya kali ini ada bintang tamu juga yah..." Ucap author.

"Hehe... Begitulah... Wah, waktuku sudah habis! Waktunya pergi... Selamat berjuang yah Hinagiku!" Ucap Izumi yang kemudian langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

"...Nah, pria single, tak usah pedulikan angin lalu tadi dan kita tentukan pilihan saja yah..."

Cukup banyak lampu yang tersisa. Ryou Bakura, Ishida Uryuu, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Monta, Kakei, dan Haiji. Total 7 orang (lah kok 7 lagii?)

"Hina-chan laku keraaas! XD" Teriak author kegirangan.

"..." Tak disangka-sangka, sang ketua osis malah pundung. mungkin karena Hayate tak menyalakan lampunya.

"weks, ah sudahlah! Lihat toh, masih banyak cowok keren yang memilihmu kok, Hina... Kita tanya deh alasan mereka! Nah... oh, Kakei saja!" Sang author menatap Kakei.

"hmm.. ngomong2, kamu kok nggak eksis banget yah di fic ini?" Tanya author yang baru sadar pula.

"Itu karena Kau emmabgi peran dengan tidak adil!", bentak Kakei.

"Uh... Soal itu... Kenapa Kau mamilih Hina-chan?" Tanay author yang ebrusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dengan singkat, padat, dan masih gaje tentunya Kakei menjawab, "Takdir."

"Hoi.. Jawaban macam apa tuh...!" Author mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah, tak apa lah..." Jawab Kakei santai.

"baiklah, Hinagiku dipersilakan untuk mematikan lampu dan menyisakan 3!"

Dengan lemas, Hinagiku mematikan lampu satu per satu. Sekarang sisa 3 orang. Rock lee, Monta, dan Haiji.

"...Se, seleranya kok..." Author sweatdrop saat menegtahui bahwa Hinagiku malah mematikan lampu orang keren seperti Sasuke dan lain-lani.

"Kenapa...?" Tanya Hinagiku dengan wajah kelelahannya yang menyeramkan.

"Uh.. Tak ada apa-apa. Sekarang sesi 3 dimulai! Silakan anda tanyakan suatu pertanyaan pada Mereka bertiga!"

"singkat ajah... 1 tambah 1 berapa?", tanya Hinagiku.

"5!", dengan pedenya Monta langsung ngejawab.

"Salah dodol..." Hina author yang merasa jago matematika ini. (author digebuk pasukan monyet)

"Tidak! Jawabannya pastilah 22!" Sembur Rock Lee yang jawabanny juga salah banget.

'Ini lagi, mana bisa 1 tambah 1 jadi 22? Ora waras tenan iki...' batin beebrapa chara di panggung ini.

"KOK KALIAN GEBLEK SEMUA SEEEH?" teriak Hinagiku frustasi.

'Salah sendiri pilih orang yang aneh-aneh begini...' Batin Author yang sampai matipun tidak akan berani mengatakannya pada Hinagiku secara langsung.

"Eh, Haiji! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebentar... Hm... 1 x 2 + 13, dengan persamaan kuadrat ax +b y + c = 0... Maka, jawabannya adalah 1!" Teriak Haiji sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di udara, meniru gaya Monta.

"Ja, jawabannya sih bener.. Tapi... Kenapa cara mengerjakannya gaje begitu...?" Sang author sweatdroped.

"ya! Kau tepat! Kalau begitu, aku menerimamu!" Ucap Hinagiku dengan ringannya.

Haiji dengan hepinya menggandeng Hinagiku ke ruang PDKT dan mereka menghilang. Meninggalkan seluruh hadirin yang masih ber-sweatdrop ria.

"...Ah, ga tahu deh! Langsung aja ke wanita single ke-6!", teriak author sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya.

Terdengarlah lagu 'madu 3' dari Ahmad dani (?). lalu, muncullah nseorang wanita yang menggunakan busana super seksi dan minim (?). wanita dengan rambut orange itu mulai tepe-tepe nggak jelas. Tapi, begitu-begitu sih gosipnya dia itu wakil kapeten di salah satu gotei di 13 gotei. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hai semuaaaa!" Teriak Rangiku dengan gaya super seksi (?), membuat para pria single pada ngiler. Bahkan Seto Kaibapun ikut tergoda imannya (inget, ini puasa Bu!)

"Hoo... Banyak yang ngefans ama Rangiku ya? Yaaak! Tentukan saja pilihan kalian!"

Dan seperti yang kita tahu, sangat banyak lampu yang masih tersisa. Hanya beberapa orang seperti Yami, Yugi, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ueki dan Gen saja yang mematikan lampu.

"Whooo! Gen matin lampu pemirsa! Rupanya dia cinta banget ama saia, ampe kagak milih mbak Rangiku!" Author ribut karena kegeeran. (plak!)

"Sinting..." Ucap Gen yang sudah ilfeel berat pada sang author.

"Well, nona Rangiku, silakan anda tampilkan performance anda...!"

"Baiklah! Saya akan menari! XD"

"Wah, menari apa nih?" T anya author pensaran.

"Saya akan menari... Menari... GOYANG POCO-POCO!" Ucap Rangiku heboh.

Walhasil, semua orang di studio THO pada cengo dan sweatdrop. Tak terbayang rasanya bila seorang Rangiku Matsumoto hobbynya adalah goyang poco-poco. Kita sendiri tahu bahwa yang namanya goyang poco-poco itu adalah hal yang digemari generasi manula (?).

"Aaa... ba, baiklah... Tentukan pilihan kalian guys..." Ucap author yang masih sweatdroped.

Dan... semua lampu telah tewas...

"gyaaa! Kenapa semua lampu pada matiii!" Rangiku shock berat. Sang author haya cengo.

"Bagaimana yah? Sepertinya anda memang kurang beruntung (?) mbak Rangiku..." Ucap author sambil mengelus jenggot(?)nya.

Rangiku pun menangisi ansibnya(?) dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan arena.

"Oooi! Tunggu dulu!" Ucap Rock Lee.

"Hee?" Ada apaan Lee?" Tanya author dengan nada malas. (plak!)

"Haduh! Lampu saya ini masih nyala tahu!" Teriak Lee.

"Hah?" Seketika itu, sang author langsung melihat baik2 lampu di podium Lee.

"Busyet! Pemirsa, lampunya nyala beneran!" Teriak author yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan sampah (?)

"kyaaa! Kalau gitu, aku mau dech ama kamu! Aduh! Alis dan matamu imut dech!" Ucap Rangiku girang. Sedangkan para tokoh dari anime naruto pada sweatdrop, Bahkan ada yang muntah-muntah segala. Dan Lee hanya salah tingkah.

"Ba, baiklah. Gimana kalau kalian langsung ke romantic room saja...?" Tawar sang author yang sedikit cengo.

Akhirnya, Rangiku Matsumoto dan Rock Lee meninggalkan podium dan bergandengan menuju romantic room. Tak lupa juga mereka melambaikan tangan bak miss universe (?)

"Uhh... Ba, baiklah. Kali ini telah lahir 1 pasangan gaje lagi. Dan... Sebentar lagi adalah wanita single ke-7! Inilah wanita terakhir yang ada di season ini! Kita tampilkan... seorang tokoh dari manga 'Kamichama Karin', dia adalah... Himeka Kujo!"

Mucullah sesosok gadis imut berambut hitam lurus. Poni rapinya menutupi sedikit bagian matanya yang berwarna cokelat itu. Dikenakannya gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih. Dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya menuju panggung dan...

"KLOTAKK!"

"Auuu!"

Rupanya sang gadis bernama Himeka ini terjatuh karena gaunnya yang kepanjangan. Terlihat para pria single yang pada cengo. anehnya, ada juga yang pasang tampang terpesona padanya.

"Ah... Himeka, kau tak apa apa?" Tanya sang author seraya membantu Himeka untuk berdiri.

"Iya... Tak apa. Saya sudah sering jatuh kok..." Ucap Himeka dengan snyuman khasnya.

'Hah..? Sering jatuh katanya...?' Batin para pria single yang entah kenapa bisa sekompak ini.

"Aa... Ahaha... Haha. Ngg... Silakan perkenalkan dirimu Himeka..." Ucap author yang sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Saya Himeka Kujo. Saya ini lemah dan sering terjatuh, saya juga bodoh dan sangat lamban, lalu..."

"Uwaaa! Kenapa kau malah menceritakan semua kelemahanmu!" Teriak author memotong ucapan Himeka.

"Ehe... Tentu, karena Aku sama sekali tak punyan kelebihan..." Ucap Himeka dengan ringannya.

"Haaah?" Ucap semua orang yang ada di studio. Dari yang jadi cleaning service sampai yang jadi kameramen, semuanya pada cengo karena mendengar ucapan Himeka.

"Pri... Pribadi yang menarik... Err... Tentukan pilihan kalian... Dari sekarang..." Ucap author yang gelagapan saking shocknya.

Dan... Dari sisa 24 pria single di THO animanga version tersebut, Yugi Mutou, Neji Hyuuga, Sena Kobayakawa, Kosuke Ueki dan Hayate Ayasaki memilih untuk tetap menyalakan lampu di podium mereka.

"I, INI PERTAMA KALINYA SI YUGI MASIH TETAP MENYALAKAN LAMPU!" Ucap sang author dengan lebaynya.

"Eee... Entah kenapa aku merasa simpati padanya..." Ucap Yugi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eee..? Aku juga merasa begitu..." Ucap Sena yang ikutan garuk-garuk kepala bak monyet.

"Lalu... Ueki?" Sang author melirik Ueki yang ternyata sedang **tidur **pulas di podiumnya sambil berdiri.

"WHAT! DI, DIA TIDUR SAMBIL BERDIRII!" Teriak Jou sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ueki.

"Itu mah biasa..." Ucap para chara dari the law of ueki.

"Nggg... Baiknya kita bangunkan saja dulu si Ueki ini..." Ucap author yang lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Kemudian, muncullah segerombolan pasukan aneh yang membawa sebuah selang pemadam kebakaran (?). dan kemudian disiramkannya air dari selang itu ke wajah innocent (?) Ueki. Anehnya, si tukang bersih-bersih taman yang satu itu masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Gawat nona (?). sepertinya pria ini tidak bangun-bangun juga!" Lapor seorang pemadam kebakaran (?) pada author.

"Hadhoh! Kalau gitu... SIRAM DIA DENGAN AIR PANAS!"

"Hmp... ogah ah!" Ucap Ueki yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Di, dia bangun dengan sendirinya..." Ucap author yang sangat terpana atas kejadian ini. (?)

"Hoe? Siapa ituh?" Tiba-tiba, Ueki menunjuk-nunjuk Himeka.

"Makanya jangan tidur waktu di acara ini!" Teriak semua kru dengan kompak.

"Uuh... Sudahlah... Pokoknya, dia Himeka orangnya itu bla bla bla, bli bli bli, dan juga blu blu blu tentunya..."

"Oh begitu... Baiklah, aku pertahankan lampuku..."

Entah bagaimana, Ueki dapat mengerti bahasa "bla bli blu" sang author. Tanpa bla bli blu lagi, akhirnya acara dilanjutkan...

"Ung.. Himeka, tolong matikan 2 lampu ya, sisanya akan ikut ke stage selanjutnya..."

Dengan ini, Himeka mulai beranjak, lalu mematikan lampu Neji dan Yugi.

"Eee.. Tersisa 3 lampu milik Sena, Ueki, dan Hayate...! Nah, silakan Himaka mengajukan pertanyaan pada mereka..." Author mulai mempersilakan pada Himeka untuk bertanya.

"Ano... Apakah kalian sering bernasib sial? Kalau iya, hal yang paling sial yang pernah kalian alami apa...?" Tanya Himeka. Membuat hampir seluruh orang menelan ludah karena merasakan adanya hawa tidak enak di panggung ini.

"Sena..."

"Hieee? Aku ya? Hm.. apa ya..? Saking banyaknya, Aku sampai tidak ingat kejadian mana yang paling menyialkan..." Ucap Sena dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau aku mungkin hampir di seluruh cerita the Law of Ueki kena sial mulu..." Ucap Ueki yang notabenenya artinya ya sama saja dengan ucapan Sena.

"Oh... Begitu. Kalau Hayate sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya author sambil menatap Hayate penuh arti. Tentu saja anak ini ingat bahwa Hayate itu makhluk tersial di muka bumi ini (plak!).

"Sebenarnya hampir di setiap detik hidupku aku mengalami kesialan, tapi yang paling menyialkan adalah ketika aku dijual orangtuaku di hari natal itu.. lalu.. Aku... Hiks..." Hayate mulai menangis meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"Uh... Daripada menyaksikan Hayate yang menangis gaje, mendingan Himeka mematikan satu lampu saja ya..." Dan akhirnya Himeka mematikan lampu milik Ueki.

"Eee? Lampu Ueki dimatikan...!" Teriak author dengan segala kelebayannya. Sementara para peserta lain hanya sweatdrop. Ada juga yang merasa ingin membantai author kita yang satu ini.

"Hi, Himeka... Silakan pertanyaan kedua..."

"Baiklah... Dengan kesialan yang selalu kalian alami, apakah kalian masih merasa bahagia bisa hidup di dunia ini?" Tanya Himeka. Wew.. Penuh filosofi.

"Meski aku ini lemah, aku bersyukur masih dapat hidup di dunia ini dan dapat berdiri disini. Aku menjadi makin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan temanku juga makin bertambah. Itu semua karena american football yang membuatku berjalan menuju cahaya..." Ucapan Sena membuat seluruh hadirin terbelalak. Ternyata Sena bisa juga mengucap kata-kata yang indah(?) begitu.

"U, uwaaa... Kalau Hayate bagaimana?" Ucap author yang terkagum-kagum pada ucapan Sena.

"Aku... Mungkin 16 tahun hidupku ini memang tak ada artinya. Tapi.. Semua berubah saat negara api menyerang...(?)"

"Kok nyambung ke avatar sih...?" Gumam seluruh peserta yang sweatdrop.

"Woi, Hayate! Yang bener dong..." Ucap author dengan datar.

"Waktu itu... Di malam natal yang bersalju. Orangtuaku menjualku pada organisasi penjualan organ tubuh. Namun ada seseorang yag menyelamatkanku.. Dia..." Dan Hayate kembali menangis, terharu sendiri sama ucapannya. Sementara seluruh manusia(kecuali Himeka) pada sweatdrop sendiri.

"Tapi kau seudah berjuang demi Ojou-sama mu kan?" Himeka mengulurkan tangannya pada Hayate yang berlutut. Hayate menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku memilihmu..." Ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum manis, lalu bergandengan tangan dengan Hayate menuju romantic room.

"...Kok langsung nyelonong tanpa mengikuti peraturan sih...?" Author sweaydrop.

"Eee. Eee.. Baiklah! Dengan in sudah ada 7 peserta yang telah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya!"

Yoichi Hirumax Mamori Anezaki

Riku Kaitani x Rebeca Hawkins

Byakuya Kuchiki x Tokine Yukimura

Kakashi Hatake x Sakuya Aizawa

Haiji x Hinagiku Katsura

Rock Lee x Rangiku Matsumoto (?)

Hayate Ayasaki x Himeka Kujo

"Nah, chapter berikutnya adalah mini game! Kita akan menguji kekompakan para pasangan ini! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya...!"

Dan dengan gajenya acara ini ditutup...

**To be Continued...**

Aah! Gomenasai! Saia telat update! Berikutnya, Saia akan melanjutkan fic-fic YGO saia yang lain...

Maaf, karena belakangan ini saia aktifnya di fandom Inazuma Eleven...

Oh, iya.. Bagi yang suka Inazuma Eleven, silakan main ke fandom Inazuma! XD

Karena sekarang Inazuma Indo sudah mulai ramai... ^^


End file.
